Branding Names
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Sequel to Branding a cowboy. Nick has to explain just what that mark on his shoulder to a curious brown brown haired girl.


Branding names

Sequel to Branding a cowboy. Nick must explain why exactly he has a branding on his shoulder.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Groaning Nick was all but tempted to throw his arm over his face and turn over just to get more sleep, but even as he thought this over he was dragged out of his peaceful sleep but something jabbing him in his back.

With one last wishful attempt sleep he dragged him self up groping for the light, hissing when he made contact and switched the light on.

Rubbing he focused his eyes on the small figure by his bed clutching a tatty bunny rabbit her soft dark curls tickling her nose.

"Baby girl it's two in the morning" Nick drawled as his eyes adjusted to the brightness but despite all this he still beamed at the love of his life.

Five year old Jessie Stokes was a daddy girls but had her mothers smarts, he knew from the moment he held that small bundle in his arms over five years ago that he would have the worst time when she was a teenager.

"'m sorry daddy… couldn't sleep" the five year declared causing her father to chuckle before he studied her and lent back into his pillow.

"You want in mommies and mine bed tonight darlin'" Nick asked chuckling once more as the girl nodded eagerly clambering over him.

Sighing Nick tucked her beneath the covers and soon snuggled down himself letting the little cuddle up to him with her favourite bunny wedged between them.

As his eyes began to droop once more when the poking began, groaning Nick dragged his eyes open to see his daughter blinking innocently up at him.

"Daddy the light" she pointed out causing Nick to nod and reach behind him switching the light off once more.

But before he even had a chance to thing of sleep the poking began once more, restraining the groan he looked at his daughter.

"Baby it's time to sleep… you've got to let daddy sleep" Nick ordered feeling his eyelids drop slightly. Ever since the arrival of his daughter a peaceful night had gone out the window. The first three years had seen Nick and his wife getting less sleep then when they were at college and now fearing what they might miss from their daughters life they had changed their routines.

"I know daddy… but I's not sleepy" despite the words Nick knew only too well that his daughter was on the verge of sleep. But just like her mother she was too stubborn to go with out a fight.

"Why have you got that mark on your shoulder" The question sent a jolt through Nick as he snapped his eyes open and stared at his daughter. This was one question he didn't want to answer just yet, and one question he knew his wife wasn't going to answer.

Sighing Nick could just imagine his wife reaction if she had been present during this conversation… she would meet his eyes and smirk awaiting the answer she had demanded when she first saw it almost eight years ago.

"Well baby it's called a tattoo… something you are never getting" Nick stated as Jessie nodded firmly but said nothing while she watched her father.

"Um… I got it done while me and your mommy were dating, uncle War and uncle Greg had taken me out for my bachelor party" "what's a batch-elor party daddy" Jessie attempted to repeat his words but she had yet to clasp many long words.

"Something I'll tell you about later. Well you see Uncle Warrick and Uncle Greg had said something that made me laugh after me and your mommy started dating so I was very drunk… something your never going to be until your in your thirty" Nick told her.

Jessie slowly nodded allowing her eyelids to close snuggling deeper into the bed.

* * *

Nick rubbed at his face after emerging from his bedroom, the sunlight had woken him then finding his daughter missing he was awake and alert.

Last time she had failed to wake him up she was attempting to create a father days breakfast.

Smiling Nick heard the voices before he saw his family, stopping at the sight that had greeted him happily for the past nine years. His daughter was sitting on the kitchen counter her small legs swinging back and forth.

And there with a coffee mug clasped in her hands was his beautiful wife smiling brightly at her daughter, despite the tiredness in her eyes she had made it a fast rule to spend a few hours each morning with her daughter opting to nap later on in the day.

Half way through their conversation his wife's eyes flickered over to him and her smile grew but he saw the glint to her eyes and he knew he was in for it.

"Our daughter was explaining that mark on your back" Sara Stokes never stopped teasing her husband even after 11 years of knowing him.

"I told her about your tattoo and that I promised never to get one and never get drunk" Jessie chirped as Nick made his way over to the two women in his life. Ruffling Jessie's hair as he past Nick kissed Sara and made his grab for his own waiting coffee thankful to god for sending him this woman.

"Nice save Cowboy" Sara whispered as Nick sought her eyes, smirking Nick shrugged and leant into his wife pressing a promising kiss to her neck.

"I think so Mrs Stokes" Nick whispered in a husky tone missed by his daughter while Sara shook her head and watched her bright and cheerful daughter.

"Daddy" Jessie questioned furrowing her brow in thought, Nick looked away from his wife and beamed at his daughter.

"Yes baby girl" he questioned affectingly amused by the fact that she was thinking over her words.

"What does 'Ride 'em Cowboy' mean" Jessie questioned innocently causing her mother to spit her coffee back into her mug while her father gasped.

"That's what you're 'ttoo said" Jessie added causing her father to splutter for a few moments before looking to Sara who was placing her mug in the sink and turning to face him with an evil smirk that meant he was on his own.

"Good luck cowboy… I'm having a shower" Sara declared kissing her husband on the cheek and pressing a kiss to her daughters soft hair.

Nick stared after his wife as she swayed out of the room, he grinned she knew just why he had those words tattooed on his shoulder… it was because of her that he arrived in the best mood he had experience since moving to Vegas.

To which Warrick and Greg suggested that he should 'ride 'em' more often.

"Daddy" Jessie's small voice broke through his thinking before Nick beamed at his daughter and placing his mug down scooped her up in his arms and grabbed his cell from the counter "how 'bouts we call your uncle Warrick and ask him to explain" Nick questioned as Jessie nodded eagerly as her father hit the speed dial number for Warrick.

The End


End file.
